El polvo tarda en asentarse
by Jazmin Arya Malfoy
Summary: Durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, a Draco le es asignada la misión de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. Para lograr su cometido, desliza durante una clase una poción para cambiar cuerpos con Harry Potter y poder acercarse al director. El problema es, no tuvo en cuenta que podía accidentalmente acercarse demasiado a Granger.
1. 1 Piel de serpiente

_**1\. Piel de serpiente.**_

Despertó cuando lo vio caer a través el velo, una vez más. Le tomó unos segundos recordar dónde estaba, y vio a través del dosel de su cama que las vecinas se encontraban vacías. Harry Potter se levantó de un salto porque el sol ya se alzaba en lo alto del cielo y su amigo Ron Weasley no lo había despertado. Se cambió deprisa y ni siquiera intentó robar algo del Gran Comedor, pues seguro los elfos domésticos ya habían devuelto los platos a las cocinas.

Corrió hasta las mazmorras, trastabillando más de una vez, pues todavía no se había despertado del todo, pensando en lo afortunado que era que Snape no fuera su profesor de Pociones ese año. Abrió la puerta del aula de Pociones con el corazón aun en la garganta y predispuesto a encantar a Horace Slughorn con su carisma e historia trágica.

\- Señor Potter, ha decidido iluminar nuestra mañana con su presencia, qué considerado -siseó Severus Snape, quien se deslizaba por el salón observando con particular desdén el caldero de Neville. A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Qué hacía allí su antiguo profesor de Pociones?-. Tome asiento, por favor, hagan un lugar al señor Potter. Como verá, hoy su profesor está incapacitado para enseñar y me pidió que tomara su lugar -miró a su alrededor, y Harry notó entonces con genuino horror que todos los Gryffindor tenían ya compañeros, pues Hermione había cambiado su lugar junto a Neville por el de Harry, junto a Ron. Ella le dedicó una mirada de arrepentimiento al comprender en qué situación lo había puesto-. ¿No quedan lugares ya? Bueno, señor Potter, tendrá que sentarse junto al señor Malfoy hoy -Snape sonrió (o mejor dicho, frunció los labios en una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa) y volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

Harry miró entonces el lugar vacío junto a Malfoy, quien lo ignoraba deliberadamente y sin embargo se veía sospechosamente concentrado en su poción, de un color gris brillante. Decidió que no tenía sentido discutir y mucho menos si Malfoy no pensaba hacerlo tampoco. Se sentó -asegurándose de dejar el máximo posible de distancia entre el Slytherin y él- y apoyó sus cosas en la mesa. Leyó el pizarrón -donde el profesor había escrito las instrucciones para la poción bajo el título subrayado de "Poción pimentónica", cuya función Harry desconocía- y se dispuso a conseguir un trabajo que superara sus expectativas y la del profesor, no dándole más razones para que lo castigara.

Una hora y media después, luego de echar el último ingrediente -piel de serpiente-, la poción de Harry había tomado un curioso tono turquesa, sorprendentemente agradable, que le hizo creer que había logrado un buen trabajo, mas cuando vio el caldero de Malfoy se le cayó el alma a los pies: la poción de Draco era ahora esmeralda y espesa, no celeste y líquida como la suya. Fue entonces que Snape comenzó a vagar entre las mesas, criticando las pociones de unos y guardando silencio cuando no encontraba nada para insultar. Harry empezó a retorcerse en su asiento, esperando nerviosamente el veredicto, cuando atisbó que el caldero de Hermione -cuya poción Snape había ignorándola olímpicamente- tenía un color turquesa y una consistencia exactamente igual a la suya.

Su regocijo fue en aumento cuando el profesor se paró frente a su mesa y observó con el ceño fruncido la poción de Malfoy, quien por el contrario no parecía preocupado por su claro y estrepitosamente fallido intento de poción pimentónica. Harry notó que varios Gryffindor, Ron incluido, ahogaban una burla al ver el desencanto en la cara de Snape. Entonces, no pudo resistirlo y se le escapó una risa.

Snape levantó entonces la mirada del caldero de Draco y la dirigió hacia Harry, sin un atisbo de gracia en el rostro.

\- Disculpe que le moleste, señor Potter, pero, ¿me haría el favor de decirme de qué se ríe? -preguntó con amenaza implícita en el tono. Todos los que segundos antes disfrutaban de la situación se helaron al instante. Harry tragó saliva.

\- De.. de nada. Profesor -contestó sin apartar la vista de los perturbadores ojos negros del profesor.

\- ¿Le parece graciosa la poción del señor Malfoy? ¿Ha bebido Elixir de euforia antes de venir, por si la clase se le hacía muy aburrida? ¿O es que cree que ha hecho un mejor trabajo?

\- No, yo no...

\- Pruébela -dijo Snape y los ojos de Malfoy se iluminaron con malicia-. Insisto, pruébela y veremos si está bien hecha. Si funciona, no debería pasarle nada, pues usted no tiene gripe. Si el señor Malfoy falló al llevar a cabo las instrucciones... -volvió a formarse esa mueca-sonrisa en su cara-. Bueno, entonces veremos qué ha creado.

Llegado a este punto, Draco Malfoy y el resto de los Slytherin estaban exultantes, mientras Ron intentaba calmar a una Hermione al borde del ataque de nervios. Harry se maldijo por su falta de viveza, pero decidió que la poción de Draco al menos no se veía como potencialmente peligrosa. Lo peor que podía pasarle sería que se encogiera o su cabeza comenzara a agrandarse como una burbuja. Nada letal podía pasarle, Snape no permitiría que el Elegido muriera envenenado por una pequeña venganza personal, ¿o sí?

Se armó de un valor que no tenía y tomó el pequeño vaso que el profesor había hecho aparecer y llenado de aquél líquido verde. Draco Malfoy tenía la expresión de un niño cuando está llegando la Navidad.

Contó hasta tres y lo tragó sin siquiera saborearlo. La sustancia, incluso más espesa de lo que imaginaba, se deslizó con parsimonia por su garganta y Harry tuvo que controlar las arcadas. Hermione ahogó un gritito a su espalda.

\- ¡Harry! -la oyó gritar, pero para ese momento ya había pasado lo peor y observó con gran alivio que no parecía haber sufrido cambio o tragedia alguna. Malfoy, por el contrario, no parecía encontrar consuelo en ello.

\- Bueno, señor Potter -dijo el profesor, tan angustiado como su alumno predilecto-, es evidente que no hay nada malo con usted. Además de lo usual. Pueden retirarse -agregó y con una floritura de su varita hizo desaparecer las pociones de toda la clase. Harry guardó sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

\- ¡Harry! -exclamó Hermione echándose a sus hombros, abrazándolo con fuerza-. ¡Creí que iba a sucederte algo! Estuvo muy mal lo que te hizo hacer Snape. Deberías decírselo a Dumbledore, no puede hacerte probar pociones mal ejecutadas...

\- No estaba mal hecha, evidentemente -la interrumpió Harry con desgano-. Nunca creí que lo diría pero agradezco los dotes de Malfoy en lo que respecta a las Pociones.

\- Eso es extraño, ¿no? -Ron consideró en voz alta- No tenía el color que se supone debía adoptar la poción pimentónica, pero entonces no se explica por qué no te ha hecho nada. No es que no me alegre -aclaró observando a su amigo.

Harry iba a contestar pero de repente un dolor punzante en la cicatriz lo hizo doblarse. Se llevó la mano al rayo que llevaba en la frente pero notó, mientras perdía la conciencia, que esta vez no era ella la culpable de su pérdida de conocimiento.

Creyó haberse desmayado pero fue un instante después que volvió a abrir los ojos, y notó que se encontraba de pie. Lo curioso es, a pesar de encontrarse aún en el aula de Pociones, Ron y Hermione no estaban allí.

\- ¿Harry? -la oyó entonces hablar, como si estuviera a unos metros de donde él se encontraba parado- ¿Harry, te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede?

¿Se había teletransportado? Si ni siquiera sabía cómo desaparecer. Pero entonces ¿por qué la voz de Hermione se oía de repente a su espalda?

Se dio la vuelta para contestar que se encontraba bien, pero alguien más lo hizo por él.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Fue sólo la cicatriz -contestó Harry, pero no era Harry.

El verdadero Harry Potter se dio la vuelta y observó cómo, junto a la puerta del aula de Pociones, se encontraban Ron, Hermione... y él mismo. Yéndose.

\- Cierra la puerta al salir, Draco -oyó entonces la voz de Snape. Harry miró a todos lados pero no había nadie más allí. Entonces, el terror empezó a apoderarse de él a la vez que una idea, una idea perturbadora, comenzaba a aflorar en su mente.

Se acercó al caldero más cercano y observó su reflejo en la superficie.

Ese cabello, esos ojos, esas facciones afiladas... No eran las suyas. No había cicatriz en forma de rayo en esta frente.

Ese... Era el reflejo de Draco Malfoy.


	2. 2 Lamento de león

_**lamento del león**_

Draco Malfoy sintió el comienzo de su plan tomando forma al fin. Todo había ido de acuerdo a su plan. Slughorn enfermo, Potter llegando tarde, y Snape haciéndole beber su poción. No podría haber salido mejor si lo hubiera orquestado el mismo Lord Voldemort.

Granger y Weasley hablaban a borbotones a su lado, mas él no les prestaba atención, vanagloriándose en su victoria. Efímera, pues a sus espaldas oyó el inconfundible correr de alguien saliendo del aula de Pociones.

-¡Ron, Hermione! -oyó su voz a sus espaldas. Deseó nunca más tener que oír el nombre de la sangre sucia y el traidor de Weasley salir de sus labios. Los aludidos se dieron vuelta al instante, con la sorpresa escrita como un poema en sus caras.

-¿..Malfoy? -inquirió Ron mirando a sus amigos.

Aquél que portaba las facciones y atuendos de Draco Malfoy se detuvo frente allos, respirando agitadamente. El verdadero Draco intentó reprimir una sonrisa ante la confusión de Potter.

-Ron, algo sucedió. Hermione, no soy Malfoy, soy Harry -observaba a sus amigos con expectativa mas ellos lo miraron como si estuviera demente-. ¡Vamos, que es obvio! ¡Malfoy puso algo en la poción que me dio a beber! ¡Por eso era distinta a las demás!

Hermione y Ron se miraron, y miraron al Harry Potter que se encontraba entre ellos, quien les respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Harry, ¿qué...?

-¡Él no es el verdadero Harry! ¡Yo soy Harry! ¡Estoy seguro de que ése es Draco Malfoy! -exclamó entonces desesperado. Segundos después, Ron largó una carcajada estrepitosa, provocando que el ánimo de Harry cayera al piso.

-Ya, claro que sí, Malfoy. Vámonos, Harry. Quiero decir -se corrigió con sorna mirando al falso Draco-, "Malfoy".

Harry Potter observó a sus amigos alejarse de él entre risas, junto al que ahora odiaba incluso más que al mismísimo Snape.

Harry -el verdadero Harry- vagó durante mucho tiempo antes de volver a la Sala Común. No iría a clases. No tenía sentido, él no era él mismo, no pensaba hacer quedar bien a Malfoy frente a sus profesores, y de cualquier forma no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus clases. Así que simplemente vagó por los pasillos, pateándose la túnica, maldiciendo en voz baja. Cuando se detuvo frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, se dio cuenta de que esa ya no era su Sala Común, así que volvió a las mazmorras, a donde recordaba que se escondía la Sala Común de Slytherin. Amenazó a un niño de primer año para que le diera la contraseña -de todas formas, Draco era lo suficientemente imbécil como para olvidar- y se deslizó hasta un sillón frente a la chimenea. Y ahí se quedó, observando el fuego que crepitaba arrojando sombras de formas extrañas sobre la alfombra, inundado bajo las luces verde acuosas que entraban por las ventanas que daban al fondo del lago. Y allí, sin siquiera darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Se despertó con la voz de una mujer llamando el nombre de otro. Por un segundo, creyó que todo había sido un sueño. El recuerdo de Sirius, la poción, sus amigos no reconociéndolo. Mas abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado de lado en un sillón esmeralda con detalles en plata, con Pansy Parkinson sacudiéndolo de los hombros, frunciendo su cara de perro haciéndola incluso más desagradable.

-¡Al fin reaccionas! Me ha costado horrores despertarte -exclamó, a su vez que Harry se incorporaba, alejando su mano de un manotazo. Ella lo miró indignada- Bueno, no tienes que ponerte así. Ya casi es la hora de la cena, deberías bajar al Gran Salón. No te vendría mal comer algo; te ves espantoso -y con esto se levantó bamboleando su pelo en un intento de altanería.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué hacer, y maldijo el hecho de que Draco no tuviera una Hermione Granger.

Draco nunca supo que podía llegar a sentir pena por Harry Potter, hasta el momento en que fue él.

Siempre había sabido que Hermione Granger era una insoportable sabelotodo. De hecho, todos en el colegio lo sabían. Lo que no había imaginado era que fuera así _todo el tiempo_. Constantemente. Cada segundo, en cada movimiento, la tenía detrás suyo recordándole qué pergaminos tenía que entregar, qué hechizos debía practicar, qué debía comer, qué debía tomar. Sólo se detuvo cuando la comadreja exclamó, exasperado mientras estaban sentados en el sillón de la Sala Común: " _¡Ya basta, Hermione! Dejalo en paz, ¿que no ves que está nervioso por su clase con Dumbledore?_ " Draco podría haberlo abrazado. No sólo por haber logrado callarla -gracias a Merlín- sino por haberle regalado un dato con el que él no contaba.

¿Así que Potter iba a tener una clase con Dumbledore? Se preguntó de qué sería. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, probablemente. Algo para que el Elegido pudiera defenderse del Señor Tenebroso. No funcionaría, de todas formas, no otra vez; no si Draco lograba llevar a cabo la misión que le habían encomendado. _Cuando, no si_ , se corrigió mentalmente. No tenía otra opción. Su vida, y probablemente la de sus padres, dependía de ello.

-La lección es mañana, Ron. Harry tiene suficiente tiempo para terminar el pergamino para McGonagall y practicar los encantamientos que nos dejó Flitwick, además de los contrahechizos para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -señaló ella, pero no volvió a insistir. De cualquier forma, tuvo que pretender que estaba haciendo el pergamino de Transformaciones, en el cual escribió cosas exageradamente ridículas -como por ejemplo que los metamorfomagos eran una extraña raza engendrada de la unión de magos con boggarts-, sólo para divertirse. Eso fue hasta que Hermione lo revisó y lo miró con una expresión de tal ofensa que Draco temió que lo embrujara, con lo cual borró esa parte y tuvo que rehacerlo bien.

No fue a comer esa noche. La sangre sucia quiso insistir, pero alegó un dolor de estómago y huyó a los dormitorios -Merlín, esa mujer era intensa-, pensando en su próximo movimiento. Honestamente, no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación. Lograr que Potter bebiera la poción había sido la parte más difícil, sí, pero nunca había creído realmente que funcionaría tan acorde a lo planeado. Y que Potter se reuniera con Dumbledore le simplificaba mucho las cosas. Era casi como si el universo estuviera señalándole paso a paso cuál era el camino a seguir... Demasiado sencillo, casi. Pensó que no debía apresurarse. Las cosas se estaban dando a su favor, y no debía abusar de ello.

Pero estaba cansado... Estar todo el día con la Granger y Weasley -que, para sorpresa y disgusto de Draco, no había resultado ni la mitad de insoportable que la sangre sucia, y hasta había logrado aplacarla en algunos momentos- lo había agotado. Se recostó en la cama, que era asquerosamente roja y dorada, y se rindió ante el sueño. Mañana comenzaría realmente su misión.

Harry tampoco fue a cenar esa noche. Cuando todos habían bajado al Gran Comedor, él se escabulló hacia la Biblioteca. No sabía qué estaba buscando, pero durante esa tarde, en que había observado intensamente el fuego de matices verdosos en la Sala Común de Slytherin, había llegado a una conclusión: no iba a quedarse sentado mientras Draco Malfoy se paseaba por ahí vaya a saber Merlín haciendo qué con su cuerpo. Porque Harry estaba seguro de que no era porque quería pasar más tiempo con Ron y Hermione. Tenía algo entre manos, y Harry lo averiguaría. Pero primero, necesitaba recuperar su cuerpo, antes de que Malfoy tuviera éxito en lo que sea que tramaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al llegar a la puerta de la Biblioteca, Madame Pince le cerró el paso cual león protegiendo a su cría.

-Usted debería estar en el Gran Comedor, cenando, señor Malfoy- siseó la anciana poniendo los brazos en jarra y frunciendo gravemente el entrecejo.

-Es que olvidé un libro. Estuve aquí hoy en la tarde y...-mintió Harry, pero la mujer bufó.

-Mentiras, joven. Sé muy bien quién entra y quién sale de esta Biblioteca, y usted no estuvo aquí hoy. De hecho, sabe muy bien que yo sé que usted no puede entrar en la Biblioteca- agregó, y formó una sonrisa de suficiencia que dejó ver todas las arrugas de su cara. Eso a Harry lo descolocó.

-¿Que yo... qué? ¿Por qué?- inquirió.

-Órdenes del director. Ahora, vaya a cenar, si no quiere que le diga al profesor Dumbledore que ha estado rondando por aquí otra vez. Vaya, vaya- agregó al ver que Harry no se movía de su lugar. Entonces él dio media vuelta y desanduvo el camino hecho, meditando acerca de lo que había dicho la bibliotecaria.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, el estómago le rugía. Pero no podía bajar a comer con todas las serpientes. Subió a la habitación de Malfoy, rebuscó entre las camas hasta que encontró chocolates escondidos bajo una almohada, que supuso sería de Crabbe o Goyle, y se sentó en la que creyó era de Malfoy. Entonces comenzó a pensar.

¿Por qué Dumbledore le habría prohibido a Malfoy el ingreso a la Biblioteca? ¿Qué creía el director que Malfoy estaba buscando? ¿Habría sabido que Malfoy buscaba cambiar cuerpos con Harry? ¿Sabría por qué?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, y no tenía ninguna respuesta. Y desde luego no las conseguiría atiborrándose con los chocolates de Crabbe o Goyle sentado en la habitación de Malfoy. Por el momento, no había nada que hacer.

Se acostó entre las sábanas -de un vomitivo verde oscuro- y decidió que al día siguiente intentaría hablar con Hermione. Sabía que no podía hacer esto solo.


	3. 3 Perspicacia de lechuzas

_**3\. Perspicacia de lechuzas.**_

Cuando despertó, creyó seguir siendo Harry Potter. Mas la luz verdosa que se colaba por el dosel de la cama y las cortinas esmeralda con detalles plateados lo arrancaron de su ensueño. Todo parecía ridículamente surreal, y asquerosamente verídico a su vez. Los ronquidos de Crabbe lo habían despertado, y notó que no era todavía hora del desayuno, pero la cacofonía que emitía la boca abierta –con baba cayendo a un lado- del Slytherin no le permitió volver a dormirse. Se levantó, se cambió la túnica y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

El castillo estaba prácticamente desierto. Algunos estudiantes madrugadores se reunían en las esquinas para entablar conversación con estudiantes de otras casas, pero todos, sin discriminar, se alejaban de Harry cuando pasaba. De repente se sintió como en cuarto año otra vez: era nuevamente el chico que había hecho trampa para entrar en el Torneo porque no soportaba no ser el centro de atención. Claro que esta vez las personas no se alejaban de él realmente; era con Draco con quien querían mantener distancia.

El Gran Comedor se veía aún más majestuoso vacío. Harry enfiló para la mesa de Gryffindor antes de darse cuenta de su error. Apesumbrado y ansioso, volvió tras sus pasos y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Esperó allí hasta que las primeras personas empezar a ocupar sus lugares en el salón.

Crabbe y Goyle se sentaron frente a él en la mesa, Blaise Zabini a su izquierda -" _¿Madrugando, Draco?_ "- y Pansy Parkinson a su derecha -" _Te ves triste, Draco, ¿te sucede algo?_ "-. Esquivó sus miradas y contestó con monosílabos; si había algo positivo de ser Draco Malfoy, eso era que la gente le daba su espacio. Tal vez temían molestarlo y que su padre se enterara de ello.

Observó desde su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin el momento preciso en que Ron y Hermione entraron al comedor, con Malfoy siguiéndolos unos pasos detrás. No entendía cómo no veían claramente que _ése no era él_. Draco caminaba de forma rezagada, como incómodo. Sentado en la mesa con sus amigos a cada lado, asemejaba a un ermitaño que tuviera contacto con humanos por primera vez en años. Se veía ensimismado y-

-Draco, ¿estás escuchándome? -preguntó Pansy sacudiendo su mano frente a los ojos de Harry. Él apartó la vista de la mesa de Gryffindor inmediatamente.

-No -contestó apáticamente y se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse, aunque su estómago rugió en oposición.

-Ya dejalo, Pansy. Draco está muy ocupado con su misión como para pasar tiempo con nosotros. Es muy importante, veras –señaló Zabini con sorna. Harry se detuvo en seco y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Qué has dicho? -inquirió con gravedad. Zabini reculó aunque mantuvo su expresión altiva.

-Que te das mucha importancia para alguien con una misión ultra secreta de la cual ninguno de nosotros sabe nada. Casi pareciera que tal misión te la has inventado tú solito, Malfoy -declaró y engulló un par de pastelitos.

Harry tuvo que asfixiar el impulso de preguntar de qué estaba hablando.

-Sólo estás celoso, Blaise –dijo Pansy en un murmullo, inclinándose para que nadie más la oyera- porque el Señor Oscuro en persona le encargó esa misión a Draco, mientras que tú estás aquí a la espera de aprobar tus É.X.T.A.S.I.S. y lo mejor que puedes esperar de la vida es que tu madre se case con algún Mortífago para que Él sepa que existas –con esto, se acomodó satisfecha en su asiento, dirigiendo una sonrisa de complicidad en dirección a Harry. Zabini masculló un insulto y los ignoró el resto del desayuno.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? Apenas has probado bocado o dicho palabra desde que salimos de la Sala Común.

-¿Será porque tú no has parado de hablar ni para respirar?

-¡Eso no es verdad, Ron! Sólo digo que deberían empezar a estudiar porque sólo porque les haya ido relativamente bien en sus MHB* no significa que les irá bien en los ÉXTASIS, ya que el ser especializados tienen un sistema mucho más complejo de...

-¿Ves? Justo ahí, lo que estoy diciendo. Es demasiado temprano. Déjalo ser, Hermione.

Draco podría haber abrazado a Weasley en ese instante –ya era la segunda vez en dos días que se sentía tentado de hacerlo. Desde el momento en que había bajado las escaleras de su habitación, Granger no se había detenido un segundo. Que los exámenes, que su cita con Dumbledore, que los deberes, que la cita con Dumbledore... Y todavía faltaba un día entero para que hicieran las seis y tuviera que encontrarse finalmente, cara a cara con el director.

-¿Qué crees que te enseñara Dumbledore, Harry? -volvió al ruedo Hermione luego de haber terminado su vaso de jugo.

-No lo sé -contestó Draco, interpretando su papel pero algo interesado también en la conversación-. Supongo que algo que me ayude a defenderme del Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y lo observó detenidamente, y Draco se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

-¿El Señor Tenebroso? ¿Ahora lo llamamos así, Harry? -preguntó Ron confundido mientras masticaba y se atoraba con distintos panes- Si me preguntas a mí, suena un poco fascista.

-Sólo estaba bromeando -explicó Draco. Ron se encogió de hombros, pero Hermione continuó excrutándolo con la mirada y no habló otra palabra durante el resto del desayuno, lo cual era claramente una mala señal. Draco maldijo su desliz, pero su mala suerte no llegó hasta ahí esa mañana.

Fue a media comida que las lechuzas se abrieron paso entre las ventanas abiertas del Gran Comedor y dejaron caer el correo sobre sus respectivos destinatarios. Todos alzaban sus manos intentando atrapar los paquetes y cartas en el aire. Una lechuza en específico, blanca como la nieve, dejó caer una carta justo frente al verdadero Harry Potter, quien comía pensando cómo podría averiguar cuál era la misión de Draco, y en qué se relacionaba con la poción que le había hecho beber. Harry no le dio mucho interés al hecho, hasta que Parkinson la tomó y dijo: "¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué te dieron una carta de Potter?"

Era cierto. La carta, dirigida a Harry Potter, no tenía remitente. Harry arrancó el sobre de las manos de la chica, quien hizo una mueca ofendida; había reconocido claramente la letra de Lupin. La abrió mientras Pansy y Zabini se asomaban a sus costados para intentar descifrar qué decia.

 _"Querido Harry,_

 _Sé que ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí. Espero que hayas iniciado bien el año escolar. Sólo quería recordarte que estaré fuera de contacto un tiempo, por la visita que estoy haciendo a mi familia. Si necesitas algo, puedes consultarlo con Arthur, él me hará llegar el recado._

 _Cariños,_

 _Lunático"_

-¿Lunático? ¿Acaso Potter se escribe cartas a sí mismo ahora? -dijo Pansy, provocando las risas de Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry no contestó. Miró el pergamino durante un par de segundos, y alzó la vista al cielo. Hedwig había desaparecido; ¿cómo había hecho la lechuza para reconocerlo y saber que era él a quien tenía que entregarle la carta? ¿Le habría llegado a Draco su correspondencia también? Echó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor, allí donde se encontraba su cuerpo, pero no parecía suceder nada importante. Hermione estaba leyendo su ejemplar del Profeta, Ron reía de algo que había comentado Dean, y Draco miraba su tenedor como si fuera el artefacto más interesante que hubiese sido creado.

Entonces, tuvo una corazonada. Se puso de pie, y se dirigió con paso para nada disimulado a la mesa de los leones. Los Slytherin miraban sorprendidos pero animados, creyendo seguramente que tenía intenciones de armar algún pleito. Poco a poco los estudiantes de otras casas notaron también qué era lo que estaba haciendo y el silencio se impuso en el Gran Comedor.

No fue hasta que no lo tuvo delante de sí que Draco -el verdadero- levantó la vista. Hermione alejó finalmente los ojos de su ejemplar, interesada y confusa. Ron lo miró desafiante.

-Creo que esto te pertenece –dijo extendiéndole la carta a su clon. Draco la observó sin comprender-. Tu lechuza debe ser más estúpida que tú si nos confundió -dijo, y añadió con claras dobles intenciones-, no tenemos nada parecido. -La lanzó despectivamente sobre la mesa, y abandonó la habitación.

Draco se quedó pasmado un buen rato. Efectivamente, el sobre iba dirigido a Harry Potter. Leyó la carta mas no entendió nada de su contenido. Hermione estaba callada, pensando.

\- No lo comprendo. ¿Por qué Hedwig le daría una carta tuya a Malfoy? ¿Crees que la habrá leído? El sobre estaba abierto –dijo Ron, por primera vez sin comer. La situación le había cerrado el apetito.

-Claro que la leyó -contestó Hermione-, pero no entendió nada de lo que decía. Él no conoce el apodo de Lupin, ni acerca de su misión con los hombres lobo. Por eso la devolvió. Para hacernos creer que sabe algo cuando en realidad está totalmente a oscuras. Lo que sí no tiene sentido -continuó- es lo de Hedwig. Eso no suena para nada a algo que ella haría. ¿Verdad -miró a Draco intensamente-, Harry?

 _Esto sería tanto más fácil sin Granger_ , pensó Malfoy. Era una cosa engañar al imbécil de Weasley, pero la sangre sucia no tenía un pelo de estúpida. Y eso era decir algo, viendo el esparpajo que llevaba por cabello. 

Las seis de la tarde llegaron, pero luego de un largo día para ambas partes de la maldición. Draco estaba perdiendo la confianza en su plan cuanto más introvertida se comportaba Granger. No podía creer que había llegado el punto en que esperaba que la sangre sucia le hablara, porque lo contrario indicaba que las cosas estaban yendo muy, muy mal. Incluso intentar ser amistoso con ella, lo cual derivó en un "Ahora no, Harry, estoy ocupada" amargo, al punto en que le recordó a sí mismo cuando Pansy se ponía pesada.

Para Harry fue distinto. Solo cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la última clase recordó acerca de su acuerdo con Dumbledore. Se debatió durante mucho tiempo, acerca de si debía presentarse e intentar explicarle al profesor, pero corría el riesgo de verse como un lunático o que Draco en su desesperación intentara llevar las cosas a un nivel más peligroso que un simple cambio de cuerpos.

Las seis de la tarde llegaron de forma tediosa y lenta, pero llegaron, y a Draco lo encontraron parado pacientemente frente a la puerta del despacho del director.

-Adelante –dijo la voz del director del otro lado de la puerta.

Draco ingresó a la habitación con expectativa, mas cuando el director le pidió que se sentara frente a él y fijó su intensa mirada sobre él, observándolo sobre sus anteojos de medialuna, tuvo la sensación de qué el sabía quién era.

* **MHB** : Matrículas de Honor en Brujería - TIMOs.


End file.
